Spinal fixation systems are employed in orthopedic surgery to stabilize parts of the spine with the use of longitudinal or orthopedic rods. Typically, a pair of orthopedic rods is affixed to the spine by fasteners such as pedicle screws, which act as anchoring devices, to immobilize the spine and facilitate fusion by holding the vertebrae in a desired spacial relationship for a desired period of time. It has been found that when a pair of parallel orthopedic rods are fastened on respective sides of the spinous process, the spinal fixation system may be strengthened by using a cross-connector to transversely bridge the longitudinal rods together. Depending on the size of the fixation, one or more cross-connectors may be utilized. Each cross-connector or cross-link member includes a pair of opposing coupling members linked together by a transverse bridge member, which may be adjustable or telescoping to vary with an individual's anatomy and the distance between the orthopedic rods. Each of the opposing coupling members is secured to one of the orthopedic rods. Once installed, the spinal cross-connector protects against torsion forces and movement.
Current spinal cross-connectors although effective are not without deficiencies and limitations. Spinal cross-connectors are often utilized at the tail end of a lengthy and tedious orthopedic surgery. It is therefore desirable to have spinal cross-connectors that mount to the orthopedic rods effectively to maintain fixation. It is also desirable to have spinal cross-connectors having a minimum number of mechanical parts requiring a minimum number of mechanical actions to achieve placement and fixation. Existing spinal cross-connectors often include complex clamping arrangements for gripping the orthopedic rods as well as complex telescoping assemblies for bridging the span between the pair of orthopedic rods. Accordingly, a need continues to exist for an improved spinal cross-connector that mates with orthopedic rods and spans the space therebetween with a minimized number of mechanical parts and required mechanical actions.